Chapter 528
|image = 528_57_1st Elder Returns.png |Release Date = 17 September 2018 |Chapter = 528 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 527 |Next Chapter = Chapter 529}}The human reporter and his team are given back their camera equipment in Lukedonia. The reporters are surprised to see their equipment, since they thought it would've sank with the boat. The doctor informs them, that they found the equipment before they saved them. The reporter thanks them, since he never thought they'd get their camera equipment back. The doctor replies that it's a shame, if the reporters hadn't woken up, he could've added the camera equipment to his personal collection. Gejutel reports to Raskreia that the humans they found, were reporters, who sought their existence after hearing tales about them recently. They picked up information on Lukedonia from an unknown source and managed to make it to their homeland, but their boat was wrecked after hitting their safeguarding border. Rozaria asks why the humans would come searching for them, if they consider them enemies. Gejutel replies that's what humans are like, and that it would appear there are stories that describe them accurately, spreading across the human world, so they've started to view the Nobles a little differently. Gejutel notifies the Lord that as soon as the humans have recovered, they'll be sent back to their world. The children are gathered at Ik-Han's house. Ik-Han informs the group that those that witness the recent incident, have posted testaments online. Ik-Han tells them that some people saw a light fall from the sky, but it exploded mid-air and scattered. Suyi asks if it was lightning. Yuna adds that lightning is plausible, since the loud noise could've been the lightning, hitting the top of a building. Shinwoo claims to the contrary that the noise was too loud to be lightning and even the Earth shook from the event. Ik-Han replies that some people assume it was lightning, but eye-witnesses state otherwise, he adds that the huge beam dropped from the sky and created a crater dozens of metres in diameter. The children are in disbelief as Ik-Han continues, that the people living nearby say that there's a crater in the area which didn't exist before, so Ik-Han assumes, it must be real. He searches through a few more articles and finds one that is pretty detailed. He reads to the others, and tells them that witnesses heard something exploding in the sky, as they were walking around, the ground started shaking to a disastrous degree and then there was another explosion on the ground, he continues that when the explosion first occurred, everyone was shocked, and when they came to their senses to find the source of the noise there was a cloud of dust on the ground and when the dust cleared, there was, someone standing in the middle of the crater. Suyi comments that it's impossible, as the explosion would've been huge to leave behind such a crater. Shinwoo tells Ik-Han the last part sounds like a lie. Suyi agrees. Ik-Han notifies them that everyone else said the same thing, so the witness uploaded a photograph. The children surprised by the revelation get up and look at the picture. After deliberating on what the picture shows, they assume it could be an attack from those creatures who supposedly ruled over humans. Yuna says she's scared, while Shinwoo asks Ik-Han to zoom in on the picture. Ik-Han zooms in as far as he can, but is unable to make out the figure in the image, since it was taken on a phone. Ik-Han mentions that he'll be able to find out what this guy looks like if he uses his software, but it'll take some time. Shinwoo tells him to go for it, and Ik-Han gets ready to work on the image. Rai is moving through the air at supernatural speed. Tao informs Rai that Crombel has found the remaining satellites, just as they feared and that all the satellites have started to link to an unidentified point, and at this rate the satellites will activate soon. Rai stops, gathers his power and destroys another satellite. Rai, worn out, asks Tao for the next location and heads off. Yuri informs Crombel that another satellite has been destroyed. Aris suggests it could've malfunctioned because it's the first time it's being activated for use and that if they all break like that, it would be a big loss on their part. Yuri tells her he'll check the others now. Before they can continue their conversation, shock waves reverberate through the base, causing the sensors to go off. Outside, Frankenstein is walking through the desert, happy that he's finally found the location of Crombel's hiding place. Frankenstein wonders if this is where he's been hiding this whole time and realises that he won't be able to find him in the vast wasteland around him, so he'll have to make him come out. Frankenstein uses his dark energy to create several large projectiles of dark matter which explode upon hitting the ground. Frankenstein exclaims how fantastic it is that he can throw a party without having to worry about damaging anything and laughs maniacally. The shock waves of Frankenstein's party are felt underground ask Crombel's base continues to shake. On a screen, Crombel sees that Frankenstein has come to pay him a visit. Crombel thinks that now he can feel Frankenstein's dark energy and see his powers, there's no doubt that is power is identical to his own. He smiles and thinks that everything from Frankenstein's modification knowledge and his power, must be because he also discovered the legacy of the author. Frankenstein shouts how much longer Crombel plans on hiding and is suddenly surrounded by seven modified humans. Frankenstein realises that Crombel must be hiding at this location since the ones guarding this place are different to the ones in the other locations. Back at Ik-Han's house, Ik-Han has managed to zoom in on the photo from the incident. The children are shocked by the photograph as Ik-Han asks the group whether the person in the picture looks like Rai.